<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wounded Pride by xxambreignsxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901125">Wounded Pride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx'>xxambreignsxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Roman, Alpha Seth, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling, Double Penetration, Established threeway relationship, Insecurities, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Mates, Omega Dean, Orgasms, Possessiveness, Post RAW - 09/03/2018, Smut, during Shield-2's feud with Drew/Braun/Dolph, light fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew sniffed their omega, touched him and hurt him and made everything personal. As much as Roman and Seth's pride is hurt and they wanna go tear the man down in pure alpha rage, their priority right now is Dean who looks rightfully shaken up.  </p><p>Set back during Drew/Dolph/Braun's feud with the Shield. And when Drew was actively trying to steer Dean away from Roman and Seth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wounded Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you all remember the night Drew/Braun/Dolph's team alongside the RAW locker room ambushed the Shield-V2, you might remember how suggestive the whole thing was specially for those who like to play with Alpha/Omega dynamics. I know I am a couple of years too late but hey, I am finally getting around to finish some WIPs. </p><p>Since its been a long time ago, here's the exact moments this fic is based upon. Special thanks to tumblr's lunatic-desert-child who compiled these gloriously angsty moments with the boys and made many of our muses run wild. All the gifs belong to her.</p><p>lunatic-desert-child.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Dean was still pacing around the room when Roman returned from the shower. The tension in the smaller male’s body was evident, his jaw set in a tight line as he tapped at his collarbone. Roman let out a sigh and glanced at his other partner who was sitting on the bed just watching Dean. Seth’s expression was a mixture of concern and anger. Roman couldn’t blame him. Tonight had rubbed all three of them in all the wrong ways.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="hyZhC">
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>There was one thing that managed to tick Dean off the most, and it was when someone tried to exploit the fact that he was an omega. He hated being seen as a weakling, and Roman and Seth had figured it out at the very start of their partnership. Seth and Roman, both proud alphas, they didn’t appreciate when someone tried to step on their toes. Specially when they thought using their omega to throw them off of their game was a bright idea. Dean was a badass omega who had earned respect in an alpha dominated scene for how well he could hold himself up against the best, but it didn’t make Roman and Seth any less possessive and protective of their mate.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Ever since they started this feud with Dolph, Drew and Braun, one thing was apparent and it was Drew’s fixation with Dean. They all still weren’t sure what Drew’s intentions were, but he had successfully managed to unsettle all three men. Seth and Roman felt threatened, challenged...as alphas it was in their nature to fight off any threat that wanted to hunt the omega they had claimed as theirs. Dean had shrugged off Roman and Seth’s concern up until now, but Drew had crossed the line tonight.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Roman felt his anger rising as he got a flashback of how Drew had pinned Dean down and nuzzled against his neck while Roman and Seth watched helplessly, Dolph and Braun keeping them occupied as Drew laughed manically over their fallen omega. Drew had whispered something in Dean’s ear, and that had made the smaller man struggle and squirm underneath Drew’s weight violently.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Things had taken a turn from bad to worse after that, and they were all beaten to a pulp. Dean had been shaken up and Roman and Seth were trying to keep their emotions in check. They left the arena as soon as possible.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Roman knew Seth wanted to know what Drew had said to Dean as bad as Roman did. But they both knew they had to approach Dean the right way or they’ll only manage to upset and irritate Dean even further. A part of him wanted to go and beat the shit out of Drew, but the more dominant part of him just wanted to comfort his mate. The concern shinning in Seth’s eyes told him the other alpha was on the same page.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Roman walked towards Dean, interrupting his agitated pacing and then simply pulled him in his arms. Dean stiffened at first, but then slowly started to relax in his embrace, a deep sigh leaving his lips as he buried his face against Roman’s chest. The big alpha pressed a gentle kiss against Dean’s head then motioned Seth to join him.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>When Seth pressed himself against Dean’s back and let his own lips linger on Dean’s shoulder, the auburn men pressed between their bodies shuddered a little. They both were smiling because just a gesture as small as this was helping Dean relax drastically.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“We’re gonna get him for what he did tonight. He doesn’t touch you like that and get away with it. No one does.”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Seth was the first one to speak, his words meaning to sound dangerous and comforting at the same time. Dean leaned back into Seth’s touch, then pulled his face out from its hiding and looked back at Seth. “I can handle him. I will.”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Dean’s words were uttered out in a shaky voice, and Roman and Seth knew instantly Drew had gotten to their boy good. Roman grabbed Dean’s chin gently and made him look into his eyes. “Never said you couldn’t, Baby Boy. But you are ours. And we’ll be by your side, fighting with you, for you. Always.”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Dean nodded, then turned his head to meet Seth’s lips in a kiss that was short and sweet. “You guys wanna make me feel better? Then fuck Drew. I don’t wanna talk bout what happened...we can handle it later. I...fuck..I want you both to take me like right now...so I can forget how he touched me..how he sniffed me when he had no right.”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Roman’s eyes turned dark and heated at Dean’s words, and when he looked at Seth he knew the other alpha wanted nothing more than to do exactly what Dean asked. Roman grabbed at Dean’s head and brought his mouth against his to kiss Dean hotly, Seth’s hands getting Dean’s jeans off of him as his lips trailed on Dean’s shoulders and neck. “You want us both to fuck you at the same time, Baby? We can do that...we'll make you feel so good..so full..we'll pump you with our cum and you'll know exactly who you belong to...our sweet omega.." Seth's dirty rumble had Dean vibrating in need between both alphas, and then he was turning away from Roman and wrapping his arms around Seth's neck as he panted against his lips, "Fuck yes..want you both to get rough with me..”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Roman and Seth both shared a heated look over Dean's shoulder, and after kissing Dean one more time, Seth picked Dean up in his arms and started walking towards the bed. Roman shed off the towel that was wrapped around his waist and went to grab a lube out of his bag before joining his mates on the bed. </p>
        <p>Seth had laid Dean down in the middle of the bed and undressed them both to full nakedness, and when Roman walked over, both alphas crashed their lips in a liplock that had Dean watching them with lust blown eyes. Dean was stroking his cock and there was slick leaking out of his hole, and he needed to be touched so badly. "Please..Come on.."</p>
        <p>Roman and Seth both chuckled at their omega's impatience and Roman laid down besides Dean to press his mouth against him. Seth made himself comfortable between Dean's legs, and soon he was grabbing his knees and spreading him wide open. Dean's pretty little slicked pucker made his mouth water, and he dived in to have a taste.</p>
        <p>Dean thrashed and cried out when Seth started licking at his hole. He threw his head back at the pillow, eyes shut tight as Roman's lips trailed down his jaw and then started kissing at his chest. Seth's tongue was pushing inside him now, and Dean wanted to get fucked so badly. "Please..please Seth..."</p>
        <p>"Shhs, darlin'...You taste so sweet...Gonna make you all loose and wet so me and Ro can slide right in there..."</p>
        <p>And Seth made good on his promise. With his mouth and fingers, he slowly opened Dean up and soon their boy was ready. </p>
        <p>Seth laid back on the bed and Roman helped Dean sit on Seth's throbbing length, then Dean was moving and Seth's eyes were rolling back in his head at feeling such mind blowing pleasure. Roman watched them for few minutes, taking in the beautiful picture his mates made. Dean just looked so fucking stunning, all wanton and sexy as he rode Seth. Seth's hands were gripping Dean's hips and he was giving sharp thrusts up into Dean's hips, making the omega cry out in pleasure.</p>
        <p>"Fuck...you ready for more, Baby Boy?" Roman's voice was a deep growl as he pressed a hand on Dean's back and made him lay over Seth's chest. His eyes fixed on Dean's already stuffed hole. He grabbed the lube and covered his cock in it, then started pushing inside Dean as all three men moaned out in unison.</p>
        <p>"Fuck...Oh fuck.."</p>
        <p>Seth could never ever get enough of the tight fit Dean made whenever Roman and him fucked him at the same time. It just made the whole experience all more intense, and Dean was so good at taking them both, he was just fucking perfect. He kissed and licked at Dean's face, petting at his omega's hair as Dean adjusted to their cocks inside him. "You okay, Baby?"</p>
        <p>Seth watched Dean opening his eyes and looking at him with those eyes that were shinning with lust and need. Dean whimpered as he nodded, "Please...move...fuck me.."</p>
        <p>Roman's eyes met Seth's and both men started to move inside Dean. Their soft murmurs and cooing was a total contrast to their sharp and rough thrusts, but this is what their boy wanted. Needed. Dean was moaning uncontrollably between them. Slick was leaking out of him and helping Roman and Seth's move more easily. Then he felt a hand grab at his leaking dick and he cried out in ecstasy. "Oh God...Oh God...."</p>
        <p>"You close, Baby? Gonna cum for your alphas? Come on Baby Boy..."</p>
        <p>Dean didn't need anymore encouragement, and with both men hitting his prostate over and over again and Roman's hand tugging at his cock in rough strokes, he came hard and messy all over Seth's stomach. </p>
        <p>"Yeah...Just like that darlin'...fuck you are so beautiful...our pretty little omega.." Seth moaned out as he watched the blissful look on Dean's face. Their boy was completely spent between them, but that didn't stop both men from fucking into him faster, harder, seeking their own release.</p>
        <p>"Fuck I'm coming.." Roman announced his orgasm with a loud growl and it didn't Seth too long to join him. </p>
        <p>Roman pressed wet kisses on Dean's shoulder before pulling out, then helped Dean off of Seth's softening dick who let out a little gasp at the action. Roman went to the bathroom to wash up and grab a wet clothes to clean up his mates.</p>
        <p>Seth laid Dean down on his back, then pressed his lips against Dean's in a deep sensual kiss. Dean moaned into his mouth, legs wrapping around Seth's waist as he kissed his alpha back. Seth's hand reached down to grab at Dean's ass, his fingers dipping into Dean's crack and running over the cum that was leaking out of Dean's hole. "All ours." </p>
        <p>Dean met Seth's eyes and licked his lips, all the tension from earlier was gone from his features and Seth felt a sense of accomplishment taking over him. "You feeling good, Babe?" He asked in a soft voice, lips pressing against Dean's jaw as Dean shuddered underneath him. </p>
        <p>"I am feeling perfect." Dean's voice was all kinds of wrecked, and happy. Then Roman was coming over and throwing the wet cloth to Seth who cleaned himself up and then Dean with it. Roman just laid down besides Dean and pulled him into his arms, pressing a soft gentle kiss against his mate's lips. "Love you so much."</p>
        <p>Dean smiled back against the big man's lips, his heart feeling warm and fuzzy a his alphas warmth surrounded him like a protective blanket. </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>